A Piece of Cake
A Piece of Cake is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-fourth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and forty-eighth case overall. It takes place in The United States appearing as the fourth case in the region. Plot The GPA arrived in Yellowstone Park to investigate the anarchist gang, known as The Followers of Freedom, who had been heavily linked with the hallucinogenic drug. When they arrived, they headed over to a gathering President James Marsden was hosting in Hayden Valley, only to find businesswoman Araceli Lopez slumped over a park bench, poisoned. Nia confirmed that Araceli was killed by a cake slice laced by poisonous berries. The duo first questioned James over the murder before suspecting his wife Stephanie Marsden and the victim's daughter, presidential advisor Adriana Lopez. Anastasia and Imran then told the team that they'd discovered the anarchist's hideout. The pair quickly headed to the hideout hidden behind a waterfall where they found reason to suspect anarchist Victus Storme and anarchist leader Thaddeus Lloyd. Imran then told the team that he'd spotted a figure burying objects by the Yellowstone lake. The pair rushed to the lake where they found Victus burying a bag full of jewellery he'd stolen from the gathering. After placing Victus in a holding cell, the pair arrested Adriana for her mother's murder. When confronted, Adriana started crying and went on to explain that Araceli had been an abusive and controlling mother her whole life, even blocking her from talking to her father throughout her childhood. Adriana did her best to leave Araceli behind but to no avail, with Araceli furious at Adriana for not joining the family business. A tearful Adriana told them a few years back, she had got engaged to a waiter at a café but Araceli disapproved of the relationship and had paid Adriana's fiancé to leave and never return on her wedding day, hiding the truth from Adriana since. When Adriana discovered this during Araceli's drunken ramblings on the day of the murder, Adriana snapped and laced a slice of cake with poisonous berries to finally be free of her mother, leaving evidence in the anarchist to divert the team's attention. In court, Adriana apologized for what she had done and due to her remorse, Judge Armstrong sentenced her to fifteen years in prison with a chance of parole in ten. Post-trial, Riya told the player that Anthony had been acting off since they arrived and insisted she wanted to know what was wrong with her husband. The pair decided to head to the lake where Anthony was last spotted and found his bag by the shore. They then searched through the bag and found an old news article revealing Anthony as a former member of the anarchist gang. Shocked by the news, the pair spoke to Anthony who confessed the truth. He explained that it was foolish of him to lie but didn't tell them as he didn't want Riya thinking less of him. He recounted how he joined The Followers of Freedom after his brother died, saying it was a dark time in his life and that he wanted to belong somewhere. Riya then hugged her husband and promised to stand by him no matter what. Meanwhile, the player and Bradley headed back to the hideout to find more about the anarchists and their drug dealings. After finding a burned order shipment, the pair confronted Thaddeus who told them that they had no proof he was involved and that he was allowed to walk free. Refusing to give up, the pair searched the hideout again and found a propaganda poster, showing a drawing of James Marsden with an anarchist symbol carved into his forehead. Connor then decided that this poster meant James' life was in danger and accompanied the player in speaking to him. James then told them that he needed to be there for his citizens and wouldn't go into hiding, telling them that they couldn't live their lives in fear for what may or may not happen. With James' refusal to go into hiding, the team vowed to find out more about the anarchist's assassination plot. Anthony then told them that The Followers of Freedom held street races in Miami, insisting that would be a good place to find out more about the assassination details. With no further delay, the team raced to Miami to find out more. Summary Victim *'Araceli Lopez' (found poisoned and slumped over a park bench) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Cake' Killer *'Adriana Lopez' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival. *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival. *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival. *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. Suspect's Profile *The suspect cooks. *The suspect has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival. *The suspect shoots clay pigeons. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival. *The killer shoots clay pigeons. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hayden Valley. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Page, Broken Frame) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Book Page) *Analyze Book Page. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival; New Crime Scene: Yellowstone Lake) *Investigate Yellowstone Lake. (Clues: Pearls, Mud Pile) *Examine Pearls. (Result: Pearl Necklace) *Analyze Pearl Necklace. (04:00:00; New Suspect: Stephanie Marsden) *Question Stephanie over the murder at the gathering. (Attribute: Stephanie has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival) *Examine Mud Pile. (Result: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Woman's Name; New Suspect: Adriana Lopez) *Inform Adriana of her mother's death. *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Picture of the President; New Suspect: James Marsden) *Ask James if he spotted anything suspicious. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer cooks) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Anarchist Hideout. (Clues: Brown Box, Silver Ring, Anarchist T-Shirts) *Examine Brown Box. (Result: Protest Picture; New Suspect: Victus Storme) *Confront Victus about the murder. (Attribute: Victus cooks) *Examine Silver Ring. (Result: T.L; New Suspect: Thaddeus Lloyd) *Confront Thaddeus about the crime at James' gathering. (Attribute: Thaddeus has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival) *Examine Anarchist T-Shirts. (Result: Cake Cutter) *Analyze Cake Cutter. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer shoots clay pigeons; New Crime Scene: Gathering Tent) *Investigate Gathering Tent. (Clues: Torn Photo, Invite List) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Old Family Photo) *Speak to Adriana about the tense family photo. (Attribute: Adriana cooks, has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Invite List. (Result: Crossed Out Name) *Ask Stephanie why she crossed out Araceli's name. (Attribute: Stephanie cooks and has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Lake Shore. (Clues: Shovel, Satchel, Broken Wood) *Examine Shovel. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (04:00:00) *Confront Victus about burying objects by the lake shore. (Attribute: Victus has read Alaina Wright's Guide to Survival and shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Letter) *Speak to James about the letter he received from the victim. (Attribute: James cooks and shoots clay pigeons, Stephanie shoots clay pigeons) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Dartboard) *Confront Thaddeus over the dartboard of the victim. (Attribute: Thaddeus cooks and shoots clay pigeons) *Investigate Waterfall. (Clues: Masks, Faded Book) *Examine Masks. (Result: Berries) *Analyze Berries. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Survival Guide) *Analyze Survival Guide. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided We Fall (4/7). (No stars) Divided We Fall (4/7) *Investigate Yellowstone Lake. (Clues: Anthony's Bag Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Bag Contents) *Examine Bag Contents. (Result: Old News Article) *Analyze Old News Article. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Anthony Rosewater) *Ask Anthony about his former anarchist life. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Anarchist Hideout. (Clue: Burned Paper) *Examine Burned Paper. (Result: Shipment Order) *Confront Thaddeus about the drug dealing. (Reward: Anarchist Mask) *Investigate Waterfall. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Propaganda Poster) *Analyze Propaganda Poster. (03:00:00) *Tell James about the threat to his life. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Hear Anthony's lead. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:The United States (UnknownGamez)